


It's Not Just A Walk...

by J000liet



Series: It's Not A Date [2]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Ignores the OVA, Iori to the rescue, Love Confessions, Lunch Dates, Nightmares, Short Chapters, Study Date, pet shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J000liet/pseuds/J000liet
Summary: They were barely friends. They couldn't be dating.And it wasn't like she had a crush on him.At all.Nope.He was just... surprisingly sweet.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

Nonon would deny it all day, but she was a good student. She studied hard, got all A’s, did all her work.

But this library was lonely.

And she hated it.

“What are you doing?”

“If it isn’t The Dog?” She smiled then went back down to her notes.

“What are you doing, Snake?” He sat across from her.

“What does it look like?”

“Studying.”

“Give the man a gold star.”

“But you don’t study.”

“Of course I study, what did you think I was? Just a pretty face?” She looked up from her color coded pages.

“Well… and a good fighter. Decent musician. I guess I would qualify you as a fine friend.”

Nonon just stared at him, too tired to come up with a witty retort.

“You come here often?”

“Everyday. 5 til closing.”

“That’s 4 AM.” Inumuta put a thermos of coffee on the table.

“Not allowed to have coffee in containers like that in the library.” She pointed out and went back to her notes.

“Its midnight now.” He put the coffee away.

“Yeah.”

“Did you eat dinner?”

“I have a meal at the 24 hour diner next to campus on my way to my apartment.”

“And what time do you get up?”

She looked up at him through her lashes. “When I do.”

“You get lonely?”

“What’s it to you?”

“Want a study companion?”

“YOU are offering to be MY study buddy?”

“I guess if you want to put it in childish terms.”

“Fine.” She sighed. “Now let me study.”

  
  
  
  
  


A few weeks later she was eating lunch with Satsuki.

“I hear you have study dates with Inumuta now.”

“They aren’t dates.” She said back.

_ Lord this was going to bite her in the ass _ … She sighed.  _ Wasn’t it? _

* * *

 


	2. Adoption

* * *

 They were headed to the library when she heard it. The whimpering.

Then she saw the box.

“Inumuta.” She stopped him.

“What?”

She looked into the box and there it was. A little white and grey ball of matted fluff, its little floppy ears tight against its head, its tail between its legs.

“Jakuzure…” He sighed.

She bent down and let the puppy sniff her fingers. It gave them a little lick.

“I’m so lonely.” She whispered.

“Jaku…”

“I’m gonna keep it.” She grabbed the box and stood. “Lets go to the pet store.”

“But what about studying?”

“It’s friday. We don’t have classes tomorrow. I’ll just make it up then.”

“Does your apartment allow dogs?”

“Yep. My neighbor has one.”

“Do you-”

“I'm keeping the dog, Dog.” She snapped.

Inumuta sighed.

“Good. Now, you're gonna help me at the pet store.”

 

At the pet store, she forced him into helping find food and toys and pick out a bed and a collar and who knew what else.

Later that night, when the puppy was settled and clean and sleeping in his bed, the two sat on her cream colored couch.

“I…” He stopped himself. “You said you were lonely.”

“Sometimes. Yeah.” She sighed. “Often, really.”

He nodded. “Me too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Wanna be my friend?” She asked.

“Sure.”

She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder.

She was happy at how easy it was.

  
  
  
  
  


“So you’re a daddy now?” Uzu laughed.

“I  _ will _ kill you.” Inumuta snapped.

“Just admit it was a date.” Uzu sighed. “I did. And I’ve never been happier.

“It wasn’t a date.”

* * *

 

 


	3. A New Diner

* * *

It was 8:30, and she was starving. She hadn’t bought groceries that week and had eaten out every night but it was too late and all the places that were really good were closed.

That was when the doorbell rang.

_ BOOF! _

Shiro went scrambling from his bed towards the door, running into a table while he was at it.

“Shiro.” She called out and he came back. “Smart dog.” She pet his head, then went to the door, looking through the eyepiece. “And speaking of smart dogs…” she opened the door. “What do you want?”

“Have you eaten?” Inumuta asked.

“What?”

“You want to go get food with me?”

“Uh…” She blinked a few times and then her stomach rumbled.

“Cool. Grab your bag and” he squatted down and Shiro ran forward to lick his face, “you can come too.”

“Where are we going?” Nonon sighed as she threw her backpack on.

“There's a diner I found that allows pets.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Has anyone been talking like we're dating?”

“You too?” Inumuta laughed.

“Lets just make sure no one sees us?” She suggested.

“Deal.”

 

 

 

They were seen.

By Gamagoori.

  
  
  
  


 

 

“Please note,” he said to Nonon the next time he saw her, “that we are not soldiers anymore and I approve of your relationship.”

“We are NOT. DATING!” She snapped. “And what about asking the underachiever out on a date? When are you gonna do that, Toad?”

“We are not like that.” He blushed.

“And I’m not like that with the dog.” She snapped back.

_ Boof! _

“Who is the dog?” He pointed.

“Shiro.”

“Hello.” He reached out to pet the puppy.

_ Grrrrrrr. _

“He does not appear to like me.”

“Good dog.” She patted Shiro on the head.

* * *

 


	4. Nightmares

* * *

_ There was fire. _

_ So much fire. _

_ And screaming. _

_ She was stuck. _

_ And there was so much fire and screaming. _

_ Then it was everyone in front of her, and she could see it. _

_ And the blood. _

_ She didn’t want to look, but she couldn’t stop… _

_ Then it was Satsuki’s mother with her blades. She raised them _

She bolted upright in her bed and reached for her phone.

“Hōka?” She gasped when the phone was answered.

“Wha-”

“Hōka…” she cried.

“What happened?”

“I…” She choked.

“I’m coming over.”

Record time later, Inumuta was at her door, using his spare key he let himself in and called out to her.

“Ho… Inu…” She ran out of her room and sobbed into his chest.

“It’s okay.” He patted her back.

  
  


There was a knock at her apartment during the day, waking them up. Inumuta walked over to the door and answered it.

“Inumuta?”

“Satsuki? Matoi?”

Matoi smiled. “Hehe. smooth.”

“Shut up, transfer student.”

“Congratulations.” Satsuki nodded.

“We aren’t dating. And we aren’t sleeping together.” Inumuta sighed.

The sisters cocked matching eyebrows.

“Listen, she didn’t sleep well last night. So unless you have plans, she can’t do anything today.”

“Alright.” Satsuki nodded. “Goodbye.”

He closed the door as they turned around.

  
  
_ Shit… they think we’re dating too _ .

* * *

 


	5. Lunch With a Friend

* * *

“For the last time, Iori... “ Inumuta sighed while pinching his nose. “We are NOT dating. We’re just very good friends.”

“What does she order for lunch?”

“It depends on the restaurant. But usually a salad that has chicken, no nuts, and some fruit in it and a flavored water.”

“And you have a standing lunch date every Thursday? Study together every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday? She calls you when she has nightmares? You tell her your secrets?”

“Ye-yeah?” 

“And you like her?”

“She’s a friend?”

“Really?”

…

“You look different without your mask.”

“And you’re avoiding the question.”

“Why did I agree to get coffee with you?”

“Cause you only have three male friends, me included.”

Inumuta sighed. “Right.” then he groaned and shoved his head into his hands. “Oh my god… I like her, don’t I?”

Iori laughed. “Glad you aren’t fighting it.”

Inumuta groaned again.

* * *

 


	6. Its Not Just a Walk

* * *

Nonon let Shiro off the leash as they reached the park and threw a pink tennis ball towards the field. 

“Hey Nonon?” Inumuta stopped he from walking too far. 

“What?” She looked at him and noted the look on his face. “You called me ‘Nonon’. You only call me that when it’s serious.”

“We’re friends, right?”

“Duh.”

“And friends… tell eachother stuff.”

“I guess.”

“So… if I asked for advice on how to ask a girl out-”

“I’d tease you. Then help you.”

“So how would you ask you out?”

“Get to the point.” She smiled as the pink ball was brought back. “Your turn.” She handed him the ball.

He threw it. “So will you?”

“Will I what?”

“Go on a date with me?”

She smiled up at him. “Commear.” She dragged him over to the fountain and stood on the edge.

And then she kissed him.  “What do you think?”

“Is that a yes?”

“Of course it is.” She smiled.

* * *

 


End file.
